


Nap Time

by chanyeolspoutyface



Series: Lips of An Angel [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolspoutyface/pseuds/chanyeolspoutyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun stay home to take a "nap."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my story "Lips of an Angel" but its just a pwp so you don't need to read LOAA to get it lol  
> cross posted to AFF  
> If I missed any tags pls let me know <3  
> Let me know what you think!!  
> xoxo

 

Chanyeol lays peacefully, holding his boyfriend tightly to his chest, one hand wrapped around the sleeping boys waist. A faint smile playing on his lips as he gazes lovingly at Baekhyun, noting the way his long lashes flutter sweetly on his porcelain cheeks, how his pink lips are parted slightly in his sleep. Chanyeol sighs contentedly as he presses his lips gently against his lovers temple. Baekhyun stirs, opening his eyes a little bit and sighing a little as he turns his head towards the man holding him. 

“Well hello there sleepy head, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Chanyeol says quietly into Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun smiles and shifts to face Chanyeol'  

“It’s okay,” he mumbles before kissing his boyfriend chastely on the lips. “How long have you been awake?” he asks sweetly, looking up at the younger boy, who is now cupping his face, running his thumb along his jaw.  

“About half an hour.” He answers peppering Baekhyun’s forehead, temple, and jaw with sweet little kisses. Baekhyun leans up and kisses his love, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Chanyeol chuckles as he runs a hand down the smaller boy’s side, stopping to lightly squeeze the boys bottom before hitching his thigh up over his hip. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Baekhyun pouts, pulling away from the kiss. 

“You look so peaceful when you sleep, I couldn’t bear to wake you.” He answers simply, tugging Baekhyun's face up to capture his candy sweet lips in a passionate kiss. “I love you,” he whispers against the others lips, after pulling away to breathe. Baekhyun smiles, caressing the younger boys face, “I love you too baby.”  He reaches up and begins showering the younger with little kisses, until Chanyeol finally clasps a hand on the back of his neck trapping him in another passionate kiss. He feels the beautiful boy begin to grind his hips against his own. He chuckles at the boys surprised expression when he pulls him up to rest on top of him. Baekhyun just ignores him sinking down to kiss the boy again, hips rolling against his boyfriend beneath him. Chanyeol groans, hands gripping Baekhyun's hips as the boy continues to grind against him. Baekhyun giggles as he admires the mess his lover is becoming. Chanyeol looks up at him with hungry eyes before sitting up with the smaller boy still in his lap. He runs his hands softly down his sides before gripping the hem of his shirt and pushing it up and off of him. Pulling him into a soft embrace as he runs his lips over the soft skin of his neck and shoulders before leaving a small love bite just under the boys collarbone. 

Baekhyun lets his head roll back, letting out a soft moan as Chanyeol’s mouth continues to explore his neck and shoulder before moving back to his throat. The younger holds the boy with one hand on the small of his back and the other pressed gently between the boys shoulder blades.

“You’re. So. Fucking. Perfect.” Chanyeol says with a low growl between soft kisses to the older man’s throat. Baekhyun rolls his head forward and pulls the younger man’s full lips to his own, pressing his body against his lovers, He kisses the younger man passionately, melting against his lips. He breaks the kiss, panting heavily, looking up at his boyfriend before he is pulled off of his lap and is settled on the plush comforter beneath him. Chanyeol moves to lay between his legs, pulling one to wrap around his waist. Baekhyun kisses along Chanyeol’s throat and collar as his fingers reach under the boys shirt, running his hands along the toned muscle there, before tugging the shirt off of the boy so he can properly admire the sight before him. Taking in Chanyeol’s smooth skin and defined muscles, not to mention the swollen pink lips and bedroom eyes gazing down at him. The sight was absolutely breath taking. 

Chanyeol groaned at the feeling of the other boys’ fingers running over his body. He leaned down moving his lips lightly across his lovers before planting them on the sensitive skin just under the boys ear, nipping and sucking gently. He moves down the boys neck earning a small groan when he reaches one of the boys nubs, thumb running gently over the other as his tongue works over it, causing the boy under him to gasp and arch his back into the touch. After a few more sweet sighs and light gasps, he moves on to the boys neglected nipple, taking it into his mouth and repeating the same steps, before kissing his way down Baekhyun’s tummy stopping and nipping at the sensitive skin just above the boys waistband, his fingers moving quickly to unbutton the boys pants, thumbs hooking in the waistband to slowly pull the boys pants down, planting little kisses on the soft skin as he slowly removed the boys sweats, none too surprised to find that his boyfriend isn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Naughty boy” he grins up at his boyfriend as the older boys fully erect member is freed from its prison. Baekhyun isn’t given the chance to respond before he feels Chanyeol's soft lips pressing wet kisses onto his aching erection. He groans and bites his bottom lip as Chanyeol continues to tease him with those sinful lips, looking up at him through his lashes with such innocence, Baekhyun can’t help but groan. Opening his eyes when he feels the wet heat of the younger boy’s mouth full engulf his length, “Fuck, Chanyeol” he moans, fingers grabbing at the others’ platinum locks, hips thrusting upwards. All too soon the delicious heat disappears from his now leaking cock. Soft kisses press into each of his thighs before his lovers lips disappear completely.  Pouting, Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol ridding himself of his remaining clothing. 

Once he’s removed the rest of his clothing Chanyeol climbs back onto the bed, pulling Baekhyun into his arms once again. Baekhyun plants his lips against the younger boys, the kiss is deep and passionate. Before long the dark haired boy is pushing the other down, straddling his hips as he begins running his hands over the smooth perfection that is Park Chanyeol. 

The white haired boy runs his fingers through his lovers’ soft locks, pulling his forehead down to his own. He runs his fingers over the other boys’ mouth, pressing his index and middle fingers against the plush lips. The smaller boy opens his mouth, taking the long fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. All the while gazing at his boyfriend with a look that could bring about the end of the world. Chanyeol bites his lip at the sight. “Do you even know what you do to me?” he whispers as he pulls his fingers from the boys mouth, the smaller licking his lips with delight. 

“I only know what I’d like  _ you  _ to do to  _ me. _ ” the dark haired boy says breathily, whining when he feels the now wet fingers probing his entrance. “mm, and what would you like me to do to you baby boy?” Chanyeol says in a husky voice lips against Baekhyun’s throat as he works his fingers in and out of the tight ring of muscle. A loud moan escapes the older boy as he rocks back, nearly begging for more. 

“What was that?” Chanyeol teased as he flipped the boy onto his back, continuing to prepare the boy. His other hand reaching for his own neglected cock, stroking lightly, as he watches his lover unravel at his touch. “p-please Ch-chan-” his stuttered sentence cut off as Chanyeol slammed into him, a loud grunt falling from his lips. He stills, letting the boy beneath him adjust to the sudden intake of his considerable size. He nips playfully at Baekhyun’s collar, as the older boy moans. Chanyeol is suddenly very grateful that the other members had decided to go out for the day. Gazing lovingly down at the wrecked boy beneath him, taking in the flush in his cheeks, the bright red hickeys that cover the boys porcelain skin, the way his back arches and his hips grind down, begging for more. 

Chanyeol lets out a low growl as he rolls his hips, sliding deeper into the beautiful boy beneath him. Baekhyun lay with this hands grasping at the pillows above him, back arched, eyes closed, lips parted in a pleasured sigh. “So perfect.” Chanyeol whispers, admiring the writhing mess before his eyes. He leans down, slowing his pace, as he begins to kiss his lovers neck, eliciting sweet moans from the older boy. Baekhyun wraps his legs around his lovers thighs, trying desperately to pull him closer. “I love you,” he moans at the exact moment Chanyeol finds his sweet spot. The younger boy kisses him passionately as he mumbles his reply against his boyfriend's lips. “I love you too, so fucking much.” He pounds into the smaller boys sweet spot, rendering him speechless. Chanyeol showers the sweet boy with warm kisses, fingers lacing together above the smaller boys head, while the other hand moves between their bodies to gently stroke his lover.  Baekhyun's vision goes white and tears pool in the corners of his eyes as waves and waves of unspeakable pleasure run through his body. He grabs at Chanyeol’s hair pulling the boy close as he rides out the crashing orgasm. The white haired boy groans as his lover tightens around him, the tight heat almost unbearable. His thrusts become erratic, gripping the smaller man's hips so hard he was certain it would bruise. Hips stilling as he reaches his own climax, spilling deep inside his lover. 

Catching his breath Chanyeol slides out of the beautifully destroyed man, lying next to him on the bed, pulling him to lay against his chest. Baekhyun wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s waist as he rests his head over the boys heartbeat. Chanyeol runs his hands through the boys dark hair, whispering how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. The dark haired boy sighs, and falls into a heavenly slumber, heart overpowered with the love he held for his best friend, band mate, and love of his life. 


End file.
